PDKT! Makan Omelet
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Dewa mengabulkan permintaan Yuuya! Laksana bidadari melihat pujaan hati memakai apron menggantikan ibunya memasak sarapan. Umpama suami-istri jika sang papa tidak berada di rumah. PDKT! Series


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Family, Friend-Ship, semi-Romance, Humor.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, AU, OOC, fluffy, semi-pedo.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Usai bikin omelet YGO, tahu-tahu muncul plot ini. Dan, ya, serius, omelet YGO. Jangan tanya bentuknya bagaimana.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Makan Omelet**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Yuuya menguap lebar.

Tangan direntangkan ke atas, merenggangkan tubuh. Wajahnya terlihat suntuk. Padahal sudah mandi, cuci muka, sikat gigi, dan tak lupa menggunakan sabun muka yang diyakini mampu membuat wajahnya mulus tanpa noda bak vas bunga kinclong. Yuuya tetap mandi saat pagi hari, biar wangi. Pakai parfum doang, tidak sudi, nanti tetangga nggak dimabuk cinta.

Mungkin karena kemarin malam Yuzu dengan kejamnya mengawasi Yuuya mengerjakan tugas rumah dibekali harisen kesayangannya. Terus begitu hingga tengah malam.

Ang mengikuti di belakangnya, sesekali menggonggong imut. Anjing coklat itu tampak gembira hari ini. Core pun tak kalah riang, berkali-kali mengeluskan kepalanya pada kaki Yuuya yang terbalut celana hijau lumut.

"Kenapa kalian berdua? Kok kelihatannya gembira sekali?" tanya Yuuya heran. Kedua tangan menggantung di sisi tubuh. Hari ini Yuuya tak berminat turun melewati tiang, pakai tangga saja.

"Mama~ hari ini sarapan ap—"

"Yo, pagi, Yuuya."

Hng?

Mata Yuuya membulat sempurna. Apa dia tak salah lihat?

Yang berada di dapur bukanlah Youko, yang memakai apron bukanlah Youko, yang memegang spatula bukanlah Youko, yang memegang panci teflon bukanlah Youko. Siapa pun itu, bukan Youko.

Rambutnya perak. Matanya biru. Memakai seragam gakuran. Apron yang biasa dipakai Youko kini dipakai olehnya. Wajahnya datar. Sebagian rambutnya diikat. Mukanya manis sekali.

Itu tetangga.

Aster Phoenix.

"K-k-k-k-k-k-KAK ASTER?!"

Drap! Drap! Drap! Ckiiiit!

Lari marathon, Yuuya berhenti tepat di depan meja. Berseberangan dengan Aster yang memegang spatula.

"Kenapa Kak Aster ada di sini?!" tanya Yuuya, setengah histeris. Serius, Yuuya tak percaya. Mimpi apa dia kemarin malam? Apa dewa telah mendengar doanya yang selalu diucapkan setiap malam? Doanya telah terkabul? Aster berpenampilan bak istri sedang melayaninya sarapan?

"Tante tadi pagi memintaku membuatkan sarapan. Dia mendadak harus ke pusat kota mengunjungi rekan geng lamanya. Makanya aku di sini."

Oh, permintaan Yuuya dikabulkan dalam bentuk paket hemat. Uh, biarlah. Yang penting doanya benar-benar terkabul! Kapan lagi bisa menonton aksi Aster memasak sarapan untuknya di dapur kediaman Sakaki? Oh, Mama, engkau laksana embun penyejuk, Yuuya akan berbakti padamu.

Efek layar bunga-bunga muncul di belakang Yuuya, senyum lebar tercipta, _emotion_ lope-lope bermunculan pada kepala Yuuya.

"Duduk sana," perintah Aster seraya kembali berbalik menghadap kompor.

Yuuya menurut. Suasana hatinya sungguh cerah, begitu hangat dan sejuk di saat bersamaan. _Fuwa-fuwa_ gimana gitu. Ini bukan mimpi, juga bukan khayalan, ini jelas kenyataan. Oh, tidak ada lagi hal yang menyenangkan selain dari menonton Aster memasak.

"Aku membuat _omelet_ biasa. Tak apa, 'kan?" tanya Aster sekedar memastikan, sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang. Tetap fokus pada masakan dalam panci teflon.

"Tentu, Kak Aster~"

Akan lebih bagus jika ditambah gambar hati dari saus tomat di atasnya. Tetapi tidak, Aster mana sudi membuatnya. Ih, tidak akan. Lagi pula jiwa Yuuya bisa melayang entah ke mana jika Aster benar-benar membuatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Yuuya, Aster."

Sapaan dengan suara _baritone_ yang khas dari figur bapak-bapak beranak satu yang juga dikenal sebagai kepala keluarga Sakaki memecahkan lope-lope dan bunga-bunga di sekeliling Yuuya bak gelembung pecah. Sekaligus membuat Aster terhenyak dan langsung menoleh.

Sosok Yuushou berjalan ringan menghampiri meja, menggunakan setelan baju santai biasa. Senyuman memesona tak lupa dipamerkan. Bagian atas rambutnya basah, mungkin habis cuci muka. Sebelah tangannya membawa koran hari ini yang masih terlipat.

Napsu makan Yuuya hilang.

Darah terpompa menuju wajah Aster.

"S-selamat pagi, O-Om." Aster cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, balik fokus pada masakannya. Menutupi wajahnya yang merona merah.

Yuushou menarik kursi, lalu mendudukinya. Koran ditangannya dibentangkan. Kepala ditoleh ke arah Yuuya.

"Yuuya, selamat pagi." Yuushou menyapa ulang putranya, yang kini menyandarkan dagunya di atas meja dengan wajah yang mengerut.

"Hng, pagi." Yuuya jadi _bad mood_ sendiri. Suasana yang tadinya sudah berbunga-bunga, romantis hanya berduaan. Hancur seketika. Yuuya tak lagi berselera makan, lenyap entah ke mana begitu ayahnya tiba.

Huh, rupanya dewi fortuna masih suka mengisenginya. Kalau sudah begini, mau bagaimana lagi? Mana mungkin Yuuya mengusir ayahnya. Dan sangat tidak mungkin Yuuya meninggalkan Aster untuk sarapan di kamar. Mau tak mau Yuuya harus sarapan bareng bertiga.

Lihat sisi baiknya, Yuuya. Setidaknya kamu bisa sarapan bersama pujaan hatimu.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, ya, Aster," tutur Yuushou, mulai membaca koran.

"T-tidak apa-apa," sahut Aster, nyaris tak karuan membalik omelet pada piring. Tolong, Om, jangan memperhatikan Aster, Aster jadi grogi sendiri.

"Aku mau ambil susu ...," gumam Yuuya, anak itu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan dua langkah berat menuju kulkas. Jika sedang suntuk, tubuh memang terasa berat, ya.

"Oh, Yuuya, bisa sekalian buatkan Papa kopi?"

Aster membeku di tempat, tepat saat akan menghidangkan tiga piringomelet di atas meja. Apa kata Om tadi? Kopi?

KESEMPATAN!

"Biar aku yang buatkan, Om!" Cetus Aster bersungguh-sungguh, menyela seenaknya. Kesempatan tak boleh diabaikan! Harus digunakan sebaik mungkin! Kapan lagi bisa membuatkan kopi untuk Om?!

Kali ini Yuuya yang mematung. Kulkas sudah ditutup, kotak susu berada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. Apa kata Aster tadi? Membuatkan ayahnya kopi?

TIDAK BISA DIBIARKAN!

"Nggak usah, Kak Aster! Yuuya saja!" Yuuya menyela lancang. Kotak susu buru-buru ditaruh di atas meja, menghambur menuju konter dapur di mana tumpukan gelas berada.

Aster sudah nyaris akan mengambil gelas. "Yuuya, tak perlu. Kamu duduk saja sana!"

"Nggak mau! Kak Aster saja yang duduk!" Yuuya menolak lantang.

Mana sudi Aster kalau Yuuya merusak rencana membuat kopi untuk Om. Yuuya juga tidak sudi membiarkan Aster benar-benar membuatkan ayahnya kopi. Intinya, keduanya sama-sama tidak rela.

Terciptalah aksi saling sikut dan tunyuk-tunyukan antara tetangga. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Sang gelas yang menunggu diambil sampai meneteskan sebutir keringat. Bingung sendiri akan kelakuan absurd kedua orang itu.

Yuushou tertawa garing, tak menyangka akan jadi kacau begini. Tangannya melipat koran dan meletakkannya di samping piring omelet bagiannya. Bapak-bapak itu berdiri dan berjalan gelas yang diabaikan berada, sungguh kasihan.

Kedua remaja itu baru berhenti saat menyadari Yuushou meraih tiga gelas gosong, salah satunya diberi bubuk kopi dan air panas, lainnya jus jeruk.

"Aster, Yuuya, duduklah. Nanti makanannya dingin," suruh Yuushou sambil mengaduk kopinya.

Yah, yah. Malah Om yang membuatkan minuman untuk mereka bertiga. Aster kecewa, tetapi juga senang. Yuuya lega, dan kesal. Seharusnya Aster yang membuatkan, tetapi biarlah, jus jeruk dari Om juga tak masalah. Mestinya Yuuya yang membuatkan minum untuk semua, terutama Aster! Sayang sekali malah Yuushou yang bertindah lebih dulu.

Ketiga orang itu akhirnya duduk berhadapan pada satu meja. Yuushou memimpin doa sejenak, Aster dan Yuuya mengikutinya. Barulah mereka memulai sarapan pagi.

"Enak~" puji Yuuya. Hati mendadak terasa melayang lagi. Gelembung-gelembung emas berletupan di sekelilingnya.

"Kamu pintar membuat masakan, Aster," sanjung Yuushou.

Dipuji Yuuya sudah biasa, Aster sudah sering mendengarnya. Apa lagi Yuuya suka menyelonong masuk ke dapurnya dan mencomot apa pun yang dibuatnya meski masih mentah. Nah, kalau dari Om ...

Jantung berdegup kencang. Bayi _cupid_ menghujamkan berapa panah, sih?

"A-aku masih dalam tahap belajar, kok," sanggah Aster, sok kesal. Namun pipinya bernodakan warna merah. Alis ditekuk. Kepala ditoleh ke samping.

"Tapi memang enak, kok." Yuushou berkata jujur dan menepuk kepala Aster lembut.

DOR!

Bukan panah lagi, peluru yang menghujam. Demi D-Hero! Akal sehat Aster tak tahu minggat ke mana, mulutnya komat-kamit tak karuan. Sialan! Om ini jangan tambah memuji! Aster sama sekali nggak senang, kok! Aster sudah biasa disanjung banyak orang! Aster biasa saja!

"T-t-terima kasih ..." Aster menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Kepala ditundukkan dengan sedikit berasap. Wajahnya terasa panas. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Itulah suasana sarapan pagi di kediaman Sakaki ketika Aster yang menjadi koki menggantikan Youko. Berani taruhan, terdapat kamera tersembunyi di sela-sela tersembunyi.

Apa salahnya demi asupan homo?

Abaikan Yuuya yang meraung tak terima.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 **Me** : Uyey~ _omelet~ omelet~_


End file.
